Systems for tracking, managing and maintaining a fleet of portable assets generally includes one or more systems for monitoring the location of the portable asset and one or more systems for monitoring the performance of the portable asset. A system for monitoring the location of the portable asset may include a radio transmitter, a global positioning system (GPS) device, a terrestrial-based communication system such as a cellular network, or another type of communication device capable of periodically or continuously reporting its geographic location and other metrics relating to the portable asset to a receiving device. A system for monitoring the performance of the portable asset may include a number of sensors that collect and report vehicle performance data and a user interface for monitoring operator interaction with the portable asset.
In some aspects, the system for tracking, managing and maintaining the portable assets may include, but is not limited to, a remote unit referred to as a mobile computing platform (MCP) located in a cab and/or trailer of a vehicle transporting a portable asset. The MCP may communicate with a network management center (NMC) that collects and analyzes information from one or more MCPs in a fleet. An example of an MCP includes, but is not limited to, an MCP 50, an MCP 100, an MCP 110, an MCP 200, and a TT210 sold by Omnitracs, LLC of Dallas, Tex.
In some examples, remote units or MCPs may be configured to communicate only with the NMC via bidirectional links (e.g., uplink channels and/or downlink channels). Thus, there is a desire for improvement in MCP communications.